For Quinn, Forever Ago
by Cypher113
Summary: There is a title at the top of the paper written in his God-awful handwriting. 'For Quinn, Forever Ago'. A play on the Bon Iver album, very clever. She's intrigued and reads on. It's a list. Q/OC After "On My Way"
1. For Quinn, Forever Ago

**Pairing: **Quinn/OC

**Rating:** T (For language)

**Spoilers: **The entire series (duh) especially for "On My Way" (because that's what this story is based on)… there are also spoilers for my own story "It's Only Wednesday", so if you want to read that one first, that's cool. If not, you should get this jist of what my OC's backstory is.

**Disclaimers: **I only own my own character, Wally. Mr. Murphy owns everybody else.

**AN: **So I'm not dead! Who would've thunk? Well, I wasn't really writing anything for a long while, but then I saw "On My Way" and my muse picked up again. Of course I threw in my OC to this one because I love him even though everybody else _hates _Glee OCs, so I was a bit nervous about posting this, but I hope you enjoy it and don't tear me to shreds over it in the reviews…

I also didn't really foresee anything that happened in Season three happening in my story, so I tried my best to get it to all work out…

It's going to be a two-shot, so here's part one for ya. Enjoy.

Wally Weaver had felt pain. It is nothing new to him. After almost nine years of being beat on by his drunk of a father, he learned how to hide his pain and how to become so numb to it all that it almost didn't hurt.

_There's been an accident_. Four words that shattered his life eleven years ago when his mother died and four words he thought he'd never have to hear again. The pain of his mother's death was so dull at this point, he barely felt it.

But when Will Schuster came running into the courthouse, out of breath, cell phone in hand, sputtering out those four words, all the pain Wally thought he had buried came rushing back.

_It's Quinn_.

Quinn Fabray. The golden-haired beauty that was the keeper of Wally's heart and soul, the girl who saved his life, from his father and from himself. She brought out all those feelings that had been bottled up inside of him for so long and told him that maybe it was ok to hurt a bit, to be a bit broken. Everybody needed fixing and Miss Quinn Fabray was the perfect person to fix Mr. Walter Weaver.

Wally is out of the courthouse and into his car before Schue can say anything else, turning the engine over and over, trying to get the stupid piece of junk started. "C'mon, Lucille, please… Please…" Tears are rolling down his cheeks as his fist comes down on the dashboard. Somebody is knocking on his window; It's Puck, holding up the keys to his truck. In the blink of an eye, Wally is speeding through the streets of Lima, Ohio, gas pedal to the floor and then some.

It felt like time was passing by so slowly. Wally can almost hear Gary Jules singing in the background.

Judy Fabray is already there; She may have been a cruddy mom to Quinn for a sizable chunk of her life, but she had taken Wally in without any questions and loved Quinn more than anything now, and that was all that mattered. Wally hugs her and she sobs into his shoulder. He tries to comfort her, but his own voice is breaking, and tears are rolling down his nose and onto Judy's shirt.

Quinn's car had been hit on the driver's side by a car two times the size of her bug. A woman who had been out for a walk somehow managed to pull her of the twisted wreckage out and gave her CPR until the ambulance arrived. Wally hugs the woman (who had rode in the ambulance with Quinn) and thanks her over and over and over.

The doctor Wally manages to grab says that Quinn is going to be in surgery for a while; her leg is shattered, her ribs are broken and the shards caused some internal bleeding, the glass and metal had cut her to ribbons, and she has a concussion.

As the Glee clubbers begin to come to the hospital's waiting room, all of them still in full wedding attire, Wally wonders if this was how Quinn had felt about a year ago, no knowing if he was ok or not.

It was the not knowing that was the worst.

Rachel comes into the waiting room, her makeup running down her cheeks, hugging Wally, telling him it was all her fault, that if she hadn't been so pushy and texted Quinn while she was driving, none of this would have happened. Wally just hugs her back and tells her it isn't.

In the deepest, darkest part of Wally's heart he isn't so sure about that.

The jacket comes off first. Then the tie is loosened. Then that comes off too. He sits for a bit, then paces around, then sits again, then paces around some more, rinse, lather, repeat.

The seconds drag on for what seem like years.

It's been three hours. Wally is sitting down now, his leg bouncing nervously. He begins humming, without even realizing it. It's only by the time he reaches the second verse that he realizes what he's humming. 'Lovers In Japan'. The first song he and Quinn sang together. It was during that song that Wally made the decision that he was going to marry Quinn Fabray. He had taken half of his earnings that night and stashed it away in his guitar case. It was his "Put A Ring On It" fund (because he was a closeted Beyonce fan). He was going to get Judy's blessing as soon as he had enough money for a nice ring and propose after graduation.

They were both going to NYU that fall, enrolled in the pre-law program. They _were_ both going to NYU. No accident was going to change that. Quinn's a fighter, she'll pull through. Wally just had to keep telling himself that.

When they were in New York for Nationals last year, she confessed how she thought about marrying him, having kids together, growing old together… It makes Wally smile, even if for a second.

They both just had to get through today, and then that dream could become a reality.

It's been almost five hours. Wally can feel his eyelids drooping a bit. He would nod off for a second, but images of a bloody and mangled Quinn would assault him and he would jerk back awake.

Somebody sits down next to him and a hand is rubbing his back. "If you want to sleep for a bit…" Wally looks up and Kurt is giving him a small smile, even though his eyes are red from crying; he, like every other member of the glee club, had gone home to change out of their wedding attire and get some food. Wally and Judy had been the only ones who had stayed the whole time.

Wally can only shake his head. "I can't…" He croaks out. He knows he must look awful, but he's looked worse so he doesn't really care.

Kurt sighs. "Blaine is out getting some food. Do you want him to bring you a change of clothes?"

Wally looks down at his white dress shirt; it is stained with tears and makeup from just about every girl in glee club, plus Judy, plus Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, plus Ms. Pillsbury, plus Kurt. "It doesn't matter."

Kurt nods, slowly stands up, and walks away; the kid from Seattle, the one who was tough as nails and could probably kick Puck's ass sounded so… _dead_. It killed Kurt to see his friend hurting so much. It killed him even more though when he thought about how _Quinn_ had almost actually died.

Blaine brings Wally a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He changes at the speed of sound and is back before anyone notices he's gone.

Six hours. Wally grabs another doctor who happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. When the poor guy says he doesn't know anything about a Quinn Fabray, Wally almost throws the guy through a wall. Finn calms him down and asks politely if the man can find out about Quinn's status.

Ten minutes later, he's back with the news that they stopped the internal bleeding, reconstructed her ribs, gotten all of the major wounds stitched up, and are working on reconstructing her leg. Wally mumbles his thanks and goes back to pacing.

He's humming 'Love Reign O'er Me' now. They came up with the idea last year and proposed it to the club. Schue along with everybody else loved it, calling it "The ace in their sleeve at Regionals," which it was. It was such a powerful thing, every time they sang that song together. The way her hazel eyes sparkled every time she would sing a line to him. To him. Only to him.

Part of him still doesn't understand why they worked so well together. The good Christian girl with the level head on her shoulders dating the gritty, grungy boy who had run away from his Seattle home. Sure, they fought, they kissed, they made out, they made up, just like any other couple but it just seemed to work so much better than any other relationship the two had been in prior.

Maybe it was because they went deeper than other relationships did. They had both opened themselves up so much to the other, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. They could read each other like books.

On paper, she shouldn't want him. But she does. She tells him all the time. She tells him so much that Wally had begun to believe it.

She could have any man she wants. But she chose him.

Six hours. No wait, seven (The clock is getting fuzzy). Most of the people in the waiting room are fast asleep. Except Schue. Ms. Pillsbury is asleep on his shoulder, but he's sitting right across from Wally, his brown eyes fixed on him.

Wally knows Schue wants him to say something. "It's taking too long." He whispers. "It shouldn't be taking this long."

Schue sighs a bit. "I know. But they're taking their time, making sure they don't make any mistakes."

"What if she can't walk again?" Wally theorizes. "She wants to rejoin the Cheerios, but what if she can't?" Fresh tears spring to Wally's eyes. "She wants to go out to these jazz clubs we heard about in New York… What if she can't dance again? And what about being able to sing with her at Nationals?"

Schue looks like he wants to get up and comfort Wally, but he remembers Emma is asleep on him, so he doesn't. "She'll dance again. With you. On stage. At Nationals. And next fall, you two will go to one of those clubs and she'll be dancing her heart out. I can see it." Schue bites his lip. "She may not be able to rejoin the Cheerios, but she'll walk across the stage to get her diploma, I can promise you that." Schue smiles a bit. "She's alive, and that's all that really matters."

Wally can't help but smile at Schue's optimism; he also smiles because he can see the two of them dancing to the sounds of swing, this huge smile on Quinn's face, the one that makes Wally smile too.

And he is right; She's alive and that _is_ what matters.

It has been seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty-seven seconds since Quinn Fabray's red VW bug was T-boned by a gray Ford truck when her surgeon comes out into the waiting room. People start to wake up and are anxious to hear what he has to say.

"She has made it out of surgery and is doing just fine. She's asleep, so we'll be taking the minimum number of visitors." The doctor announces. "Mrs. Fabray?"

Judy nods and starts to walk away with him when she stops. "Can Wally come too?" She asks. The doctor bites his lip a bit. "Please, she means the world to him." The doctor finally nods and Wally has to control himself to make sure he doesn't sprint down the hall to see her.

The hospital is white and smells like rubbing alcohol and Wally can't help but flash back to when he was here a year earlier. His hand unconsciously rubs the scar on his neck. They reach Quinn's room and the doctor has his hand on the doorknob, laying down ground rules; stuff like be quiet, blah, blah, blah. Wally's not listening, he just wants the doctor to open the damn door.

When he does and Wally sees the figure on the bed, it takes every ounce of his will power not to break down right then and there.

He walks over silently and gently strokes her hair; it's a bit matted with sweat and blood (that makes Wally's stomach churn), but beautiful none-the-less. Tears roll down his nose and onto her pillow as he takes in the full extent of what happened to her.

Her left leg is suspended from the ceiling and is probably full of pins and rods to keep every bone fragment in place. There are a few cuts and bandages on her face, and Wally can only imagine what is under the hospital gown; there must be staples holding together the flesh they had to cut to make sure the shards of her broken ribs didn't shred her organs, probably like the ones running up and down her leg. There are IVs in her arms and an oxygen tube in her nose.

He slowly takes her right hand and kisses her knuckles; there's and IV sticking out of her wrist.

On the other side of the bed, Judy is sniffling loudly. Wally doesn't let go of Quinn's hand as he pulls up a chair next to the bed.

"Go home Judy, get cleaned up, take a nap." He says quietly, seeing on her face how painful it is for her to see this. "I'll stay with her."

Judy can only nod and she quickly leaves the room; Wally hears her sobbing in the hallway. He brings Quinn's knuckles to his lips again as the tears flow freely, but silently, now.

He doesn't notice it, but he's humming 'The Wind Cries Mary'.

Ten minutes later Santana walks in. She's been Quinn's oldest friend, her biggest rival. Wally never really understood their relationship. Either way though, he's glad she's here.

They don't speak for a bit, until Santana finally breaks the silence. "I didn't trust you at first." She admits. "I thought you were just some creep trying to get into her pants…" She runs her hand though Quinn's hair. "But I see the way you look at her and—" Santana chokes on her words as tears roll down her cheeks. "You better fucking treat her right!" She hisses. "This had better not change anything, because if it does, I will hurt you."

He doesn't respond for a second. If Quinn didn't leave him after what happened last year, he sure as hell won't be leaving her now.

"I want to marry her." It's the first time he's said it out loud; it feels strange, but amazing at the same time.

Santana's head shoots up so fast, she might have given herself whiplash. "_The fuck, Weaver?_"

He just nods. "I'm saving up for a ring."

"When were you planning on doing this?"

"After graduation."

"Have you told anybody else?" Wally shakes his head. "Not even Judy?" Another shake. The Latina sighs and looks down at her friend's motionless body. "I won't say anything, I swear… Just… Just treat her right. She's special." She squeezes her friend's hand; it doesn't squeeze back.

Santana tells him that she's the last visitor for the evening and that everybody will come back in the morning. She bids him good night, even though they both know it won't.

The doctor comes back in and Wally asks the loaded question.

"Will she be able to walk again?"

The doctor nods. "After a lot of PT, she should be back to walking in at least a few months. Once her leg completely heals in about a year or so, maybe less, the rods will have to be removed and there will have to be more PT, but she'll be able to walk and run and do whatever normally in at least a few months to a year." Wally nods and turns back to Quinn, ignoring the doctor until he leaves.

_She'll be able to walk and run and do whatever normally in at least a few months to a year…_ Wally couldn't help but smile at this; She'll be dancing and taking New York by storm in now time.

He sits by her bedside, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He's now humming 'Warning Sign'. He always listens to _A Rush Of Blood To The Head_ whenever he's sad; Quinn can usually hear it through the walls, and unless it's about them and they haven't kissed and made up yet, she'll barge into his room and make him tell her what's bugging him. The album is on repeat in his head.

He's been like that for an hour when he stops. "I'm going to take you to Seattle." He says it out of the blue. "Show you where I grew up."

"I'm also going to take you out to Los Angeles. Because you are my L.A. Woman."

"I'm going to find a record, cassette, CD player combo that'll fit in our bedroom in our apartment in New York."

"I'm going to make sure our house is always stocked with your favourite tea."

"I'm going to dance with you at a jazz club when we get to New York."

"I'm going to write you a song."

She can't hear him. He knows she can't. But Wally means every word. He grabs a napkin and a pen off the bedside table and begins writing them down, adding more to the list. He never lets go of her hand.

2:11 in the morning when Quinn stirs. She is groggy and Wally hears her groan and attempt to say something. He squeezes her hand and smiles. "Quinn?"

She mumbles something completely inaudible, because she's so drugged up right now. "Baby, go back to sleep…" Her eyelids droop again, and she tries so hard to focus on Wally.

She only notices two things before she slips into darkness; his eyes are red from crying and he's wearing a Dalton Academy shirt.

Judy comes back around three in the morning and sets up shop in a corner of Quinn's room. The smile on Judy's face when Quinn wakes up at 4:27 is worth the lack of sleep.

The next day is a paradox. It drags on but passes by faster than Wally could have imagined. Quinn's in and out of it all day, so hopped up on the morphine what little words she is able to speak are slurred and are mainly just his name, her mom's name, and low groans.

Visiting hours open and people start swinging by. Rachel and Finn are first to arrive, right when visiting hours start at nine. Schue and Emma show up next, then Puck. They all bring flowers. He doesn't even get jealous when Puck kisses her forehead.

Shelby comes with Beth for a little bit. Quinn wakes up at 11:41 and her eyes light up for a second when she sees her baby before she passes out again.

He imagines Quinn lying in a different hospital bed, holding a tiny baby, smiling, laughing, crying. He's right there next to her. When she leaves and Judy goes to get some more coffee, Wally adds 'I want to be the father of your children' to his napkin list.

Russell Fabray marches into the hospital room at twelve sharp. Wally looks at him and even though they have never met, they both know _exactly_ who the other is. Wally gently puts Quinn's hand down and stands up. And that moment is when Judy decides to walk back into the room.

"Let's leave." Wally says quietly as Judy's mouth open and closes like a fish's.

The three of them walk out and into the hallway. "You have no right to be here!" Judy hisses.

"I have every right to be here!" Russell shoots back.

"Not after what you did to her!"

"She's my daughter!"

Wally watches them both got at each other, silently at first, but then he clears his throat; They both stop arguing and look at him. "Both of you," he says, his dark eyes intense. "Leave. Work this out someplace else. Not here."

Russell's mouth is now opening and closing like a fish's. Judy turns and motions for Russell to follow; Wally returns to his post by Quinn's side and waits. Eight minutes later Russell and Judy come back in. Russell sits down and holds Quinn's other hand. Part of Wally is happy that Quinn doesn't wake up when he's there, and a weight is lifted off of both his and Judy's shoulders when he leaves.

He hasn't left the hospital in almost twelve hours. He's barely eaten, hasn't showered, hasn't changed, hasn't _slept_ in almost a day.

Kurt and Blaine are the only two in the room with him (well, the only conscience two), and Kurt is begging him to go home for a bit.

He squeezes Quinn's hand and smiles down at her. "I am home." He says clichély.

Blaine says he saw this coming and gives Wally another change of clothes. He finally leaves Quinn's side and goes to find the hospital's showers. On his way back, freshly showered and changed, he spies a vending machine and his stomach growls in protest. He ends up buying a chocolate bar and a bottle of water.

At 9:01 Quinn's eyes flutter open. "Wa…lly…?" Her head rolls over to look at him. Judy is fast asleep, so Wally gets closer to her and leans in so he can hear her weak voice.

"Quinn, I'm here…" He whispers and brings her hand to his face. Her fingers graze his cheek weakly. He expects her to drift off again, but she doesn't.

"Water…" She chokes out. Wally grabs the Styrofoam cup of water off her bedside table and brings it to her lips. She sucks down the first cup and Wally uses his bottle of water to refill it. She drinks two more cups.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. Quinn can only let out another moan. "It's ok, I'm here…" He kisses the inside of her wrist. When he does their eyes lock and Wally can swear he sees Quinn smile before her eyes close again.

Over the next week the doctors slowly wane Quinn off the morphine. Each day, she wakes up more and more aware of her surroundings and able to speak more. Each day it hurt a little more.

On the seventh night Quinn's body is fully aware of _exactly_ what happened to it, which is a _bad_ thing. She wakes up completely blinded by the tears of pains that are spilling out of her eyes. Next to her Wally is sleeping on a cot, holding her hand; She squeezes it and sobs. This makes her chest and ribs and whole body feel like it's on fire.

Wally wakes up to Quinn's crying. He sits up still a bit groggy from sleep but squeezes her hand back. "Quinn?"

She sniffles and tries to stop crying but she can't; the tears just keep coming. It kills him to see her hurting like this. "It hurts…" She moans.

Wally stands up, and slowly crawls into her bed; she moves over a bit and it hurts so much, but then Wally is next to her, holding her close peppering her face with kisses. Her tears slow down and she can't help but smile.

"I must smell." She laughs a bit, and her body shakes and it hurts, but he's there with her and he's laughing and kissing her cuts and bruises and somehow that makes it hurt less.

He runs a hand through her sweaty, matted hair. "You smell beautiful."

"Liar." She croaks.

"Never…" Her cups her chin in his hand and tips her head up so their lips can meet in a tender kiss. "Go to bed, baby…"

Quinn sighs into his mouth. "Sing to me…"

He kisses her again and sings softly to her. "_Come on skinny love just last a year…_" He croons in her ear. "_Pour a little salt and we'll never win…_"

He has this magical ability to put her to sleep with just his voice. By the first chorus she's out like a light. Judy comes back to the hospital to find her daughter fast asleep, curled up next to a sleeping Wally Weaver. She can't help but smile.

The next morning, Wally wakes up before Quinn; the sunlight illuminates her face and she looks like an angel, even though her glorious skin is marred by bruises and cuts. Making as little movement as possible, Wally pulls the napkin and his pen out of his pocket and writes another thing on his list.

'I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.'

The next day she takes her first shower. It hurts every time the hot water hits a line of stitches or staples. And there are a lot of them.

"Will they ever go away?" Quinn asks the nurse who is helping her, even though she knows what the answer will be. The nurse shakes her head sadly. At this, Quinn starts to sob.

That night Wally is back in her bed, one hand running through her now soft golden locks and the other running up and down her side lightly; he can feel that line of staples under the hospital gown. "They won't go away." She says quietly.

Her takes her hand and places it on his shoulder; Quinn feels the lumpy scars under his shirt. "Neither will mine."

Quinn can't help but smile; Wally misses that smile. "You know," He says. "You're so pretty when you smile."

Quinn blushes. "That's not true…"

"You're right… You're as _beautiful_ as the sky is blue." Her smile widens and Wally's suspicions are confirmed.

PT is awful. Every day Quinn would be wheeled back to her room, frustrated and angry, even though all she does is tiny movements with her legs and practice moving from her bed to the wheelchair. Wally would be sitting on his cot, doing homework and as soon as their eyes met, he just _knew_ how angry and frustrated she was.

"This sucks." She growls, glaring at her leg that was being hoisted into its harness again.

"It'll only get better." Quinn can't help but believe him.

When Quinn's released from the hospital, Wally wheels her out to Mercedes' car. Quinn didn't realize just how nervous she is until Wally is lifting her into the backseat. Wally gets in after her and Mercedes starts the car.

It is as soon as Mercedes puts the car in drive that Quinn begins shaking uncontrollably. Wally holds her as she cries and shakes; she hears his heart thump against his chest and it calms her down a bit, but it's not enough. Mercedes is going ten miles per hour and she comes to a complete stop at every intersection, but it does nothing for Quinn. All the blonde can think about are those horrifying few seconds when her car was hit before she lost consciousness.

They get to the Fabray household and Wally lifts her out of the car and into the wheelchair. She is still crying and she lamely apologizes to Mercedes for being so scared. Mercedes just smiles and hugs her friend, telling her she never needs to apologize for that.

That night Quinn is lying in her bed, her whole body aching and hurting so much that she can't sleep. She doesn't want to wake up Judy so she texts Wally, even though he's only a few feet away in the next room.

_Come here._

Two minutes later he stumbles into her room asking what's up, what does she need, his voice still thick with sleep. She simply pats the space on the bed next to her. He smiles this dopey smile and crawls into bed with her. She fits into his body like the perfect puzzle piece.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asks, nuzzling her hair.

"There's a bit of pain… But the medication is kicking in…" Her hand finds his. "I… I want you to see them…"

Wally's eyes widened a bit. "Uh, are you sure about that? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to—"

"I'm sure…" She smiles sweetly up at him. "I trust you and…" She guides his hand up to her side. "You're going to have to see them eventually…" She hooks his fingers under the hem of her shirt. "Go ahead." She tugs his wrist up a bit; her shirt follows.

He rolls it up to just under her breasts, respecting her boundaries; His eyes rake over the line of staples that run down her left side. "Oh my God, Quinn…" He reaches out with tentative fingers, but stops just before they touch her skin.

She nods. "Just be gentle…" His fingers are cold and calloused but they feel so good against her marred skin. Quinn knows Wally loves her, but sometimes she can't help but think that maybe ex-HBIC Quinn Fabray doesn't deserves this much love. It takes intimate things like this to remind her that maybe she does.

Wally slides down her body and presses his lips to the patch of skin just above her naval. Quinn's body tenses and she looks down at him questioningly; Wally may be the love of her life, but he was no exception to her abstinence before marriage policy. Even if he was the exception, she didn't even think they'd be able to do _anything_ because of her injuries.

He glances up at her and just whispers two words against her skin; "Trust me."

"I do." Quinn nods as his lips move across her stomach, coming in contact with smaller cuts, kissing _each one_. Finally he reaches the line of staples, his lips brush across it, and Quinn shivers. He showers it with kisses and Quinn lets out a low moan. In that moment, Quinn has never felt so loved.

With one final kiss to the wound, Wally straightens back up, so their noses are almost touching. Her lips are parted and she's breathing deeply. "I hope—" He starts to whisper when Quinn puts a finger to his lips, shushing him.

She hooks her fingers on his collar and tugs it down to reveal the scars on his shoulder. She pushes herself up as best she can; the meds are in full effect and Quinn can't feel the usual pain in her side and leg.

"Can I?" She whispers against his mangled skin.

Wally swallows. "Yes…"

Quinn presses an open-mouthed kiss to his scars. She has touched them before, but this was a whole new level of intimacy. She keeps kissing them until she felt the meds _really _kick in and her eyelids start to droop.

"I love you." She confesses, burying her face into his neck.

Wally runs his hand through her blonde hair; her breathing is even, she is fast asleep. "I love you too."

The next morning he adds another thing to his list, which has been transferred to a piece of paper from a legal pad. 'I want to kiss your scars and show you just _how much_ I love you'.

The next day she goes back to school for the first time since the accident. Lucille is back up and running, and even though Wally goes five mile per hour the entire way there and comes to a full stop at every intersection, she's still too scared out of her mind to drive anywhere; Wally holds her hand, and she squeezes it and digs her nails into the back of his hand with such force that she draws blood. It takes her a full ten minutes to calm down once they reach school.

Once she's stopped hyperventilating, he wheels her into school; her head is held high, even though people are staring at the stiches on her face and the huge metal contraption encasing her entire leg.

They don't see what's underneath the baby doll dress or the cardigan. Nobody knows what kind of pain she's in right now.

When Wally wheels her into the choir room, the entire club cheers and claps and hugs her. Quinn can't help but smile.

Wally gets up in front of the club and smiles at her. "This is for the bravest woman I know," He says. "The woman I love more than anything in the whole world." Some of the girls 'aw' at this; Quinn blushes furiously. "And I want you to sing this with me." Quinn's mouth opens and closes like a fish's. It must be a Fabray thing.

"I-I don't think I can…" Quinn stutters. "I mean I… I'm not strong enough yet."

Wally shakes his head. "That's a lie if I've ever heard one." Against her will, Puck wheels her next to Wally, who has pulled up a chair. He whispers the song in her ear and she can't help but smile because it's one of her favourites.

"Ok, well, it's not going to be great…" She concedes at last; the club cheers.

Wally points to the band. "_HEY!_" The band begins playing, the trumpets front and center, and the club cheers when they realize what song it is.

"_HEY!_" The club yells._ "HEY!_"

Quinn starts. "_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._"

Wally picks up. "_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear._"He offers her his hand.

She smiles and takes it. "_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake._"

"_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_."

"_Some days I can't even dress myself_." When she sings this line, Wally can hear the shame and weakness in her voice. He hates that she thinks that this makes her weak.

"_It's killing me to see you this way._" He sings and Quinn knows he means it.

Their voices join for the pre-chorus. "_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." Wally points to the club so they can help them with the chorus.

They jump up and ever though it's an unconventional song to dance to, there's something about the trumpets that makes the entire club dance around the seated couple. "_HEY! HEY! HEY!_"

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back…_" Quinn croons, quickly gaining confidence. Her alto voice melts Wally's heart.

"_Well tell her that I miss our little talks…_" he sings.

"_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past…_"

"_We used to play outside, when we were young and full of life and full of love…_"

"_Some days I feel like I am wrong and I am right…_"

"_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear…_"

Their voices meld together again. "_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_."

"_HEY!_" The club yells as they dance.

"_Don't listen to the words I say!_"

"_HEY!_"

"_The streets of Solomon sang!_"

"_HEY!_"

"'_Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_."

When the instrumental begins, the two look around at their fellow Glee Clubbers and Wally can see the look of sadness in her eyes; he knows she wants to jump up and join them. He can't blame her either and his foot is tapping impatiently, but he remains on her level. He sees Santana give them a knowing smile as she dances with Brittney.

The music slows for the break. "_You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear… All that's left is the ghost of you…_" They sing quietly. "_And we're torn, torn, torn, apart, there's nothing we can do… Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._"

"_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around!_" Wally is pleading with her when he sings this, and it makes her heart swell for some reason; maybe it's because he still wants her even though she's broken. "_I see you when I fall asleep!_"

The sound of trumpets and drums fills the choir room again. "_HEY!_"

"_Don't listen to the words I say!_"

"_HEY!_"

"_The streets of Solomon sang!_"

"_HEY!_"

"'_Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." Quinn looks up at her friends as they begin the final chorus; they're all smiling back at her and her heart swells again. "_Don't listen to the words I say!_" She puts as much passion into the last chorus as her broken body can manage.

"_HEY!_"

"_The streets of Solomon sang!_"

"_HEY!_"

"'_Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_." The music slows to a lone guitar and they sing the final two lines together, eyes locked, fingers laced together. "_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…_" Somehow their faces have gotten closer."_'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…"_

There is silence for a second and then their lips touch. The choir room erupts into cheering and clapping; Quinn feels her cheeks flush again and she smiles against Wally's lips. Mr. Schue is radiant; ever since Quinn's accident, the club just hasn't been the same. This was the perfect pick-me-up they all needed before Nationals in a few months. "That was amazing! And perfect for Nationals!" Quinn's face lights up when he says this. "That is, if you two want to sing it?"

The two of them nod enthusiastically. Rachel doesn't even complain about the lack of a solo. She's just happy her friend is with them and singing like a bird.

When Wally wheels her back to her spot he whispers in her ear, "See, you are strong enough." Quinn thinks that if her heart swells anymore, it might bust out of her chest.

PT is still awful but at least she's making progress ('You are strong enough' becomes her new mantra). When Wally comes by to pick Quinn up one day and almost forgets to put the car in park as he jumps out of the car when he sees Quinn _standing_ at the door, this huge smile on her face. Well, not standing on her own, she's using a walker, but she's _standing_.

They hug and tears of joy are rolling down their cheeks and they're laughing. Quinn hasn't been this happy since the accident. When she was in the wheelchair it felt like she was never going to be able to walk again. But now even just being able to hobble around with a walker is amazing.

Quinn's head is held high as she limps around with her walker, Wally behind her holding her backpack. "You're the strongest person I know." Wally says as she shuffles over to her desk in English.

The smile she gives him is just one of the thousands of reasons why he loves her.

She graduates to crutches and before anybody realizes it _she's walking_.

It's Nationals in New York and Wally is massaging her bad leg in the green room; twenty minutes until they go on. "I'm so scared." She confesses.

"For what?" Wally laughs a bit.

"Our duet, dancing…" Quinn's hands are shaking a bit; she and Wally had been given the first solo of their set and Quinn was nervous about singing, about _dancing_. Well, she had been given as minimal dancing as possible; it had only been four months and she had only recovered so quickly because she was so fit and so determined in PT.

Wally brings her fingers to his lips and he hums. Her brows furrow. "Cold War." He says simply, referring to the first song she ever sang to him. "What are you fighting for?"

Quinn bites her lip and then after a second smiles. "Nationals." She says at last.

He smiles. "Then let's go get it."

They sing 'Little Talks' and the two of them receive a standing ovation. Nobody in the audience knew that the blonde lead, whose dancing is superb, should be in a wheelchair right about now. Or worse.

The New Directions exit the stage so the Troubletones can do a beautiful rendition of Florence & The Machine's 'Heartlines'. Quinn and Wally embrace backstage.

"We did it!" she shouts into his ear over the music. Wally can only hug her back because words can't describe how happy he is right at that moment.

Everyone goes back on stage for their closing number, 'Wake Up', and the entire team pours their hearts and souls into the performance. The solos are given to Finn and Rachel, but just hearing all of them sing the chorus is so powerful. The entire audience is giving them a standing ovation again.

When the judge announces the New Directions as National Champions, Quinn can't stop the tears that roll down her cheeks. She also can't hold back the smile that spreads across her face either when Schue hands _her_ the trophy.

A week later she walks across the stage to get her diploma.

A few days after that she walks up on stage with Wally to sing 'Home' at the Glee graduation party. She almost faints when she sees Wally get down on one knee and offers her a ring and his heart.

Maybe he's biased, but Wally's convinced that as he watches Quinn walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, escorted by Mr. Schue, she's never looked more beautiful, scars and all. Their pain is still there, both physical and emotional, but as long as they have each other, they won't have to deal with it alone.

Well, part one… I hope you enjoyed it and please review for me! Part two will be up soon!


	2. Seattle Man

The Next Fall

The club is dimly lit and smells like cigars. Quinn feels like she's actually been transported to New York in 1955.

And arm tightens around her waist. "Let's dance…" Wally Weaver is pulling her towards the dance floor, Kurt and Blaine on their heels.

Since Blaine is in New York to visit Kurt, the four of them decided to go out for a night on the town; Dinner and a show, then to hit up one of Quinn and Wally's favourite jazz clubs.

Now here they were. It still hurt to do too much, so Wally keeps the steps simple, unlike Kurt and Blain who are spinning around, clearly enjoying the attention they are receiving. The house band starts playing 'It Don't Mean A Thing' and everybody in the club rushes the floor.

Wally spins Quinn around as they sing along with the woman who sounds just like Ella Fitzgerald. Kurt and Blaine look over at their friends, who are absolutely lost in each other. "Ah, young love." Blaine observes, as he does the Charleston.

Quinn's wedding set glimmers in the dim lighting and Kurt thinks that this is the best (and by best he means healthiest) she's looked in ages. Well, since her wedding, where she looked absolutely radiant (mainly thanks to Kurt's choice of dress). The tight black cocktail dress makes her flawless skin look like it's made from porcelain. Well almost flawless. Kurt can see the scars on her leg. Scars that in a month are going to be reopened so she can hopefully get back to normal.

It has been nine months since the accident and one month until Quinn goes back for her final surgery to get all the pins and rods in her leg removed. Then after a few more months of PT, she should hopefully be able to dance like she _really_ wants to. Because she is a marvelous dancer (Kurt should know, as for the first two years of Glee club they always seemed to be dance partners).

Kurt knows this because somehow they've bonded here in New York. He's at their apartment all the time since it's kind of lonely here without Blaine and Rachel's always with Finn. He sees Mercedes sometimes but she's either too busy with school or off with Sam, as both of them go to Manhattan College.

Kurt would have felt like the ultimate third wheel if the _married_ Glee couple of New York City had ignored him too, but the first week they were all in New York, Quinn calls him up and asks him if he wants to come over for dinner. It was much less painful that Kurt had imagined it was going to be; Quinn, it turns out, is a fabulous cook and Wally taught him a bit about football so when he goes back to Lima for Thanksgiving, he'll actually be able to keep up with the game.

It actually wasn't painful at all… That is until he came back from the bathroom to find them making out against the island like a couple of horny teenagers. Well, they _are_ a couple of horny teenagers and they never got a _real_ honeymoon, so he can't blame them.

"They have got to be the cutest straight couple I've ever seen…" Kurt says as he watches Quinn laugh at Wally's poor dancing.

Blaine jabs him in the side. "Only after Ryan and Eva."

"Oh, of course!" Kurt laughs. "They can't even compare."

The band is playing 'Since I Fell For You' now. Wally has one arm wrapped around her waist and Quinn has one wrapped around his neck. Her other hand is pressed against his chest and his other is covering hers. _There is defiantly no room for Jesus there…_ Kurt thinks. Their noses are rubbing and they're talking, lips moving against each other's.

Kurt can't help but 'aw' as they sway to the music. Blaine pulls him close and they start to sway too. "Well… Maybe…" Kurt amends his previous statement as he watches Quinn go in for a shy kiss. Blaine rolls his eyes and chuckles.

They dance for a few more songs, Quinn passing from Wally to Kurt to Blaine. Soon Quinn needed to sit because her leg is bothering her; Kurt joins her. "How's paradise?" Kurt jokes at they watch Blaine and Wally talk to the lead singer of the house band.

"Perfect." Quinn smiles. "Except for the fact that he still can't cook to save his life, so when we don't do take-out…" Quinn points to herself. "This bitch is stuck cooking."

Kurt laughs. "Blaine and I were just observing how cute of a couple you two are. Much cuter than Eva and Ryan."

Quinn blushes at the complement and toys with her short hair; she's glad that their relationship worked out much better than oh say… Rachel and Finn's (The two of them had called off the wedding and decided that maybe they should just stick to dating, just for a little while longer). "What are they doing?" She points up to their significant others, who are climbing on the stage.

"Good Lord, I don't want to know…" Kurt hides behind his hands.

Blaine moves the mic stand down so he can talk into it. "This is for Kurt and Quinn." He motions with his hand over to the table where they're sitting. Quinn's surprised to see Wally pick up a saxophone. Blaine counts off and the house band starts to play a song Quinn recognizes.

"_When an irresistible force such as you meets an old immovable object such as me, you can bet as sure as we live… Something's gotta give, something's gotta give, something's gotta give!_" Blaine croons into the microphone. Wally's behind him, playing the sax, looking sexier than Quinn's ever seen him before; she'll never admit it, but seeing him perform is a _huge_ turn on. Always has been, always will be.

She stands up and pulls Kurt to his feet. "Oh, shouldn't you take a break?" Kurt protests as she drags him to the dance floor.

"I'll be fine." She says with a smile as she starts to dance.

"_When an irrepressible smile such as yours, warms an old implacable heart such as mine, don't say no, because I insist, somewhere, somehow, someone's gonna be kissed…_" Blaine was so smooth, Quinn wished he did less Katy Perry and more… _This_. Jazz suited him.

Wally stops playing and steps up to Blaine's mic to sing. To her. "_So, en garde, who knows what the fates might have in store? From their vast mysterious sky? I'll try hard ignorin' those lips that I adore, but how long can anyone try?_" His voice is gritty but it works with the song for some reason. "_Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight it with all of our might! Chances are some heavenly star-spangled night… We'll find out just as sure as we live… something's gotta give, something's gotta give, something's gotta give!_"

Wally steps back and begins the instrumental. It's wonderful; the whole club is cheering and dancing and Quinn can't even feel the dull pain in her leg right now because she's dancing with Kurt and her husband is playing the saxophone for _her_.

Blaine grabs the mic again. "_Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight it with all of our might! Chances are some heavenly star-spangled night… We'll find out just as sure as we live… Something's gotta give, something's gotta give, something's gotta give! Something's gotta give, something's gotta give! LET'S TEAR IT UP!_"

There is one last quick instrumental part and the beautiful moment ends. The crowd cheers and the two dark haired men thank the crowd and jump off stage after Blaine gives the woman who sounds like Ella Fitzgerald a quick peck on the cheek.

As soon as they're close, Quinn pulls Wally down for a kiss; The crowd cheers again. Everything is perfect in paradise.

They go back to the Weaver-Fabray household (if their "cozy" apartment could be defined as a "household") where they may or may not have drunk the entire bottle of wine that Puck got them as a wedding present.

Blaine tells them about Glee club, about these new kids who are actually pretty good. He also gives them a wedding invitation to Schue and Emma's wedding, which is in December.

"I think it's funny that you two got married before Finn and Rachel _and_ Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury." Blaine says.

"Yeah, it is…" Quinn says as she takes a sip from her glass; Wally's hand is playing with the hem of her dress. It's making her squirm.

"Save it for the after party." Kurt says with a laugh when he catches them. Wally rolls his eyes and moves his hand to her side; he can feel the lumpy scar through the thing material of her dress and he strokes it with his thumb. It's not helping Quinn's fidgeting.

Quinn and Wally talk about NYU; they're both pre-law with minors in criminal justice and so far it's been difficult but very interesting, and they both love it.

Kurt enjoys NYADA and even has a few classes with Rachel who seems to have gotten her ego shrunk down to a manageable size by their ruthless teachers. Wally suggests that maybe they should give Finn and Rachel a call about maybe having them over for dinner. Quinn rolls her eyes but says she'll think about it.

It's about one in the morning when Kurt decides it's probably time to call a cab; Quinn and Wally are getting a little grabby and he doesn't want to go to the bathroom again and walk in on them making out against the island again, because this time they might be lacking in the clothing department.

There are hugs and 'See you soon!'s to Blaine who is going back to Ohio tomorrow night. Quinn tells Kurt that they should grab a cup of coffee sometime soon, maybe on Wednesday.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Kurt looks at Blaine and with a smile asks, "How much you wanna bet Wally's got Quinn pinned against the door right now?"

Blaine laughs. "I think the better question here is, 'How long do you think it took him to get her out of that dress?'…"

"If he even bothered to get it off her first…" They laugh and hold hands as they make their way down to the cab.

Quinn wakes up first the next morning. She has to pee, but she doesn't want to get up because she loves this; Wally's spooned up behind her, breathing even, arms wrapped around her. Their bodies fit perfectly together. He smells like licorice and honey.

Finally the urge to pee wins out over the warmth of Wally's body, so as quietly as possible she slips out of his arms, grabs one of his shirts off the floor, pulls it on, and stumbles down the hall to the bathroom.

When she's done, she goes to the kitchen to get some ibuprofen because her leg hurts a bit; the cold weather makes it sore and she's happy she's getting the pins removed before the winter. She pokes through the cabinet when something catches her eye. It's a piece of paper from a legal pad, sticking out from under the breadbox.

She pulls it out; it's so creased, like it's been folded and re-folded a hundred times. She opens it slowly.

There is a title at the top of the paper written in Wally's God-awful handwriting. 'For Quinn, Forever Ago'. A play on the Bon Iver Album, very clever. She's intrigued and reads on.

It's a list.

One: I'm going to take you to Seattle to show you where I grew up.

Two: I'm also going to take you out to Los Angeles, because you are my L.A. Woman.

Three: I'm going to find a record, cassette, CD player combo that'll fit in our bedroom. X

Four: I'm going to make sure our house is always stocked with your favourite tea.

Five: I'm going to dance with you at a jazz club when we get to New York. X

Six: I'm going to write you a song.

Seven: I want to be the father of your children.

Eight: I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life.

Nine: I want to kiss your scars and show you just _how much_ I love you.

Ten: I'm going to help you love yourself again, scars and all.

Eleven: I want to sing you to sleep every time you can't sleep.

Twelve: I want to kiss you in the pouring rain.

The list went on, but she has to stop. Quinn's hands are shaking with emotion; he came up with these things to do for her. It makes her heart soar.

"Quinn?" She jumps when she hears Wally's voice from the bedroom. "Come back to bed baby…"

She looks at the list one last time before folding it back up and returning it to its place under the breadbox.

She returns to the bedroom and crawls up the bed, pressing kisses to his exposed skin. She covers his body with her own; their lips brush gently.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." Wally says, his voice still thick with sleep as he brings their lips together for a tender kiss.

"I kind of have a thing for wearing my husband's shirts…" Quinn hums against his lips. "Thank you."

Wally raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

Quinn shrugs. "Everything."

He smiles dopily and they kiss again. Later on Quinn puts their _For Emma, Forever Ago_ vinyl into the record/cassette/CD player combo that fits perfectly into the corner of their room (Number three did have an 'X' next to it). Wally doesn't know why, but he's not complaining.

Later on she pretends she's taking notes on some Supreme Court case they have to read, but in reality she's making her own list.

One: I'm going to wear your clothes… All the time.

Two: I'm going to get you every Jimi Hendrix record on vinyl.

Three: I'm going to take you to London.

Four: I want to be the mother of your children.

Five: I want to kiss your scars and show you _how much_ I love you.

Six: I'm going to perform with you again.

Seven: I want to kiss you _back_ in the pouring rain.

Eight:

She chews on her pencil when she comes to number eight. It's all she can think of right now, but she hopes that she can keep adding to her list, just like Wally has apparently been adding to his not-so-secret-anymore 'For Quinn, Forever Ago' list.

She has titled her list 'Seattle Man'. It's a poor play on the Doors' album _L.A. Woman_, and not nearly as clever as 'For Quinn, Forever Ago', but it's one of his favourite albums and he is her Seattle man, so it only seems fitting—

"Quinn?" His voice pulls her from her mental ramble.

Quinn looks up. "Huh?"

Wally smiles. "I asked if you read up to the judge's ruling."

Quinn glances down at her book. "Oh, uh… No."

Wally chuckles. "Alright… Well I'll tackle that. You read the precedent."

Quinn nods and flips to a new page in her notebook and begins reading, but stops halfway through the first sentence. "This is dumb." She declares, slamming the book shut. Wally looks up at her, confused. She glances out the window; it's pouring. "Let's go for a walk."

Wally's looking at her like she's lost her mind. "It's pouring."

She smiles sweetly at him. "That's the point."

It's cold and Quinn's leg hurts a lot, but she sucks it up because for some reason they're both thoroughly enjoying themselves. They walk a few blocks to their favourite Chinese place, eat, have a good time, then start to walk back home in the pouring rain.

Quinn catches sight of a club; there's a sign in the window that reads, 'OPEN MIC NIGHT'. She smiles a bit. "Come on…" She grabs his hand and tugs him towards the club. His mouth opens and closes like a fish's, but he goes along anyway.

It's small, smaller than their jazz club, and because there are so many college hipsters here, they can only assume that it's some sort of college hipster club. There is a man on stage singing, 'Holocene'. Quinn finds that ironic.

"Where are we?" Wally asks.

Quinn shrugs. "I have no idea," She pulls him towards the stage; his heart soars and a smile spreads across his face because he knows _exactly_ what she's thinking. "Does it really matter though?"

He shakes his head. "I suppose not…" Once the man's done they jump on stage, still soaked; Wally grabs a guitar from one of the band members and Quinn situates herself in front of the keyboard.

They both know exactly what song to sing. Wally begins plucking away at the strings, a fun melody floating through the bar; the crowd of hipsters cheers.

He winks at Quinn and begins to strum away. "_Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine…_ _Together we can see what we will find…_" Quinn's fingers ghost across the keys, itching to play as he sings. "_Don't leave me alone at this time… For I'm afraid of what I will discover inside…_" She began pounding on the keys and Wally is strumming away on the guitar.

"_You told me that I would find a hole,_" Quinn sings as the music breaks down to only Wally's guitar. "_Within the fragile substance of my soul… And I have filled this void with things unreal… And all the time my character it steals…_"

The kid playing the banjo starts up again for the chorus and the rest of the band follows. "_And darkness is a harsh term don't you think?_" They both sing. "_And yet it dominates the things I seek!_"

The music slows again. "_It seems that all my bridges have been burnt…_" Quinn sings. "_But you say that's exactly how this grace thing works…_" The way her voice croons the last word doesn't fail to turn Wally on; He can't get over how _sexy_ she is when she performs, her confidence oozes out of every pore on her body. "_It's not the long walk home that will change this heart… But the welcome I receive from the restart…_"

Their voices join together for the chorus. "_And darkness is a harsh term, don't you think? And yet it dominates the things I seek! And darkness is a harsh term don't you think? And yet it dominates the thinks I seek! And darkness is a harsh term, don't you think? And yet it dominates the things I seek…_"

The music quiets a bit, and then Wally begins the break; the guitar and piano are quiet at first but then they gradually get louder. Wally's foot is pounding on the floor in time with the bass drum and Quinn's fingers are beating the piano keys. She now knows why she put wanting to perform with him again on her 'Seattle Man' list… They are both having so much _fun_. She really missed it.

Wally is now strumming on the guitar furiously, and the music is getting louder and louder until finally it climaxes and there is a beat of silence before Wally shouts into the microphone.

"_STARS!_" Quinn shouts along him, before he takes the next part. "_Hide your fires! And these here are my desires! And I will give them up to you this time around!_"

"_AND SO!_" They shout together again. "_I'll be found, with my steak stuck in this ground! Marking the territory of this newly impassioned SOUL!_" She sees Wally wink at her as he sings again. "_Hide your fires! And these here are my desires! And I will give the up to you this time around! AND SO! I'll be found, with my steak stuck in this ground! Marking the territory of this newly impassioned SOUL!_" They held the note until the music faded again to just Wally strumming on his guitar.

"_And you…_" Quinn sang softly. "_You've gone too far this time… You have neither reason nor rhyme… With which to take this soul that is so rightfully mine…_"

The finish and the crowd cheers for them; Quinn almost forgot how much she misses the feeling she gets when she performs. They step off the stage and they are intercepted by a man who is wearing the tightest pair of jeans Quinn has ever seen on a man. "You two were great!" He says grabbing Wally's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Do you two perform all the time or what?"

"Uh, well…" Quinn stutters as he shakes her hand. "We did in high school…"

"Well, we would love for you two to come back sometime…" He motions to crowd. "Because they love you… I'm Eric, by the way, I own this place." He talks about a thousand miles per hour, so Quinn and Wally just smile and nod.

"Yeah, we'd love to come back."

"And if you've got friends who are that good, be sure to bring them along!"

Quinn and Wally smile at each other. "We'll see what we can do."

They hang around for a little while and then began the trek home in the pouring rain.

Quinn starts to walk up the stairs to their apartment when Wally grabs her hand. "Wait…" he says; she thinks he looks so cute, soaked to the bone, usually messy hair plastered to his face. He thinks she looks more beautiful than ever before, soaked to the bone, usually immaculate hair messy and plastered to her face. He pulls her flush against his body, puts on hand on the small of her back, and uses the other to cup her face in his hand.

Quinn smiles inwardly when their lips meet in at tentative kiss that quickly begins to smolder. She threads her fingers in his wet hair and kisses back. They break at last, foreheads pressed together, breathing the same air; there is a beat or two of silence before they burst out laughing.

"That was so cheesy…" Wally blushes furiously.

"I liked it though…" She kisses him again. "We should do this again sometime."

"Indeed we should…" Wally looks into her hazel eyes. "Stop."

She looks back at him curiously. "Stop what?"

"Being so beautiful…" She giggles and kisses him deeply.

When she's in the shower, Wally grabs his 'For Quinn, Forever Ago' list out from under the breadbox and checks number twelve off his list.

After Wally has fallen asleep, Quinn grabs one of his shirts, tugs it on, and rifles through their box of records until she finds her _Born To Die_ vinyl; he hates Lana Del Ray so she is confident he'll never find her 'Seattle Man' list.

With a smile, she checks off numbers six and seven, returns the list to its hiding place, and crawls back into bed. Her body melds into his and Wally lets out a sleepy sigh. "What's up…?" He mumbles, his hands running up her legs, languidly running his fingers over her scars. Quinn secretly loves how he pays special attention to them. It makes her feel loved.

She kisses him lovingly; his kiss is a bit lazy, but he's half-awake and looks adorable and it makes her smile against his lips. "Nothing…" She whispers. "Go back to sleep…"

He lets out a contented hum and his breathing is even again. He looks like some sort of Greek god when the moonlight hits his pale skin. Quinn runs her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you…" She whispers. He can't hear her. She knows she can't. But Quinn means every word.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I mean I'd like to see some reviews and stuff… Maybe… But regardless, I enjoyed writing this, and I thank you for taking the time to read it. Until next time, have a wonderful life! Thanks again!


End file.
